Boom! Fireworks
by ChocolateChipSurprise
Summary: She wondered if she would be searching forever. If she would ever find that someone that would make her see... fireworks. The cheesy leglifting? Optional.


**Boom! (Fireworks) **

ooo-ooo-ooo

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- She wondered if she would be searching forever. If she would ever find that someone that would make her... see fireworks. The cheesy leg-lifting? Optional.

ooo-ooo-ooo

When Hermione kissed Ron, nothing happened.

Something _happened_, of course, but she didn't _feel_ anything. They dated for a while, and every time she kissed him, she kept hoping to feel that... something.

The special moment in all the romantic movies.

It never happened.

Afterwards, Ron even confessed that he felt nothing as well. And yeah, that was the end of their relationship. Their friendship continued and grew stronger as they both continued the search for the right person.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Hermione had a feeling it would be the same with Harry.

It was.

When Hermione kissed Harry, there were a few sparks. It was nothing big. It was like trying to light a match.

She took this as a sign that they just needed to get to know each other better. Maybe then the match would light.

It didn't.

The relationship continued for a while, and then just stopped suddenly. Hermione explained her problem to Harry carefully and he was rather crushed, but with some thought, he realized he didn't feel anything either.

The search continued.

ooo-ooo-ooo

When Neville asked Hermione out, she was reluctant.

She agreed, of course, and sure, her decision may have been a little bit because she was just too nice to say no, but hey. What harm could it do?

They had dinner, candles all around, and it was lovely. They had a lot to talk about, there were no awkward silences, and the company was wonderful.

He walked her back to her room and they had kissed. It was romantic and sweet, but they both quickly realized it wasn't right.

They never had a second date.

ooo-ooo-ooo

When Hermione sat by the fireplace, she thought about a lot of things.

She wondered if she would be searching forever. If she would ever find that someone that would make her... see fireworks. The cheesy leg-lifting? Optional.

She wondered if it was all just a myth.

By the time the fire went out, she decided to give it another try.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Seamus was...

Different, in a way. Not in a good way, either.

Hermione didn't date him at all, which she was thankful for. He wasn't a sweet, gentle, 'I-had-a-lovely-evening' kisser like Neville and he wasn't a 'really-quick-kiss-because-I'm-nervous' kisser, either.

He was a 'just-stand-there-while-I-try-to-choke-you-with-my-tongue' kind of kisser.

Hermione broke away from it quickly, making some excuse. For all she knew, she could have said, "Sorry, I have to go wash my mouth out with about a gallon of soap now." Well, maybe it wasn't a gallon. But hey, soap is soap.

Maybe one more try.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Okay, so it wasn't a date.

It was a 'just hanging out' type thing with Dean. It got romantic really quick, though.

At least Hermione thought it did.

It was perfect. The fireplace was lit, nobody else around, and there was a bright Christmas tree shining in front of them.

It got really quiet and they looked at each other. Hermione, ever so brave, leaned in first. Their lips were about a half an inch apart when he pulled away.

"Hermione, I'm gay."

Damn.

There was a silence in which Hermione simply thought, "Screw it. I'm not even counting that. We didn't kiss."

She still had another try. Besides, even if that _did_ count, third time is a charm, right?

ooo-ooo-ooo

Okay, so maybe she had given up a little bit.

It was the last day of school and she was sitting quietly by the lake. She was dipping her toes in the warm water, thinking maybe she'd be alone forever, when someone sat next to her.

"Granger, you look like someone just kicked that ridiculously ugly cat of yours," he said.

Hermione snorted. "Not quite, Draco," she replied, pulling her toes out of the water, then splashing them back down. Draco wiped water off his cheek from the splash.

"Not quite?"

"Ugh. I've just... had a bad year," she told him quietly, running her fingers through the water now as well.

"What happened?" he asked, head tilting slightly to the side. She laughed quietly, giving him a look.

"Wow, Draco, you actually sound concerned." He rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Yes, well, I have my moments. So, what happened?"

Hermione sighed, wiping her hands off on her robes. "You don't wanna hear about my girly problems," she frowned. "Just... love issues, you know?"

"Ahh, guy troubles? I'd like to help you out and say 'been there, done that,' but I'm afraid I can't," he teased, then dropped the subject.

"God, everyone's either gay or I don't feel anything for them," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Gay?"

"Dean."

"Oh. I just won _that_ particular bet," he said, making Hermione laugh.

"Good for you. I don't know, maybe I should get more cats. They can keep me company when I'm fifty and living alone."

"Nah, if you're living alone, you should at least have money to keep you happy. Don't waste it on cat food. Besides, you've got your whole life ahead of you. You'll find someone eventually."

"Oh, yes, that sounds promising. Hope it doesn't take my whole life."

"I hope it won't either," Draco said quietly. She didn't really pay attention.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just give up." Hermione looked down at the water and didn't speak anymore.

It took about thirty-two seconds (not that she was counting) for her to feel a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her head up. She looked up at Draco and he leaned in.

ooo-ooo-ooo

When Hermione kissed Draco, it was amazing.

And in the distance, some graduating seventh years lit off some of Fred and George's fireworks.

But Hermione was already seeing her own.

ooo-ooo-ooo

A/N: Yeah, I'm still alive. :-P Consider this a late holiday present and an early Happy New Year present. Lol. Yeah, I've decided to not give up on fanfiction because... I tried and I couldn't do it. xD Every where I looked it was like, OOH! That'd be a good idea for a fic! But yeah. Happy-whatever-you-celebrate, I love you all.


End file.
